


The Final Key

by Fireember345



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Other, Outer Space, Rescue, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireember345/pseuds/Fireember345
Summary: Aggregor is about to complete the form he requires, but before he can begin absorption, there is a problem. The power would overwhelm him and cause him to lose his mind. In order to keep himself from losing control, he needs a buffer, a special one that knows the aliens he captured and their powers very well. Will the plumbers are able to protect their greatest hero or will he truly be lost forever? Do not own Ben 10
Relationships: Ben Tennyson & Gwen Tennyson, Ben Tennyson & Max Tennyson, Ben Tennyson/Julie Yamamoto, Kevin Levin & Ben Tennyson, Kevin Levin/Gwen Tennyson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

On Aggregor’s ship…

All the pieces were in place.

Bivalvan the Orishan, Galapagus the Geochelone Aerio, P'andor the Prypiatosian-B, Andreas the Talpaedan, and lastly Ra’ad the Amperi. He collected them all once more and was ready for his plan. But, before he begins, he must be certain everything will be in order as he typed in the data into his ship’s mainframe.

“What?” The Osmosian gasped as he saw the results.

According to the results, even with the machine, the overwhelming powers of the aliens will cause him to lose his sanity and go on a rampage. He needed his mind to stay clear and those powers to find the map. This was a serious problem if he did not have control over himself. He looked for solutions to his problem and with calculations added, found what was needed.

It was a buffer.

An alien feeble and yet compatible with the species that he collected. Once absorbed he could have complete control of their powers. He searched through the data stream and discovered that humans on Earth would be perfect.

But why just go after a normal human?

Especially since there was one who could transform into any alien of his choosing without any long term effect on his DNA. One that has complete control of alien powers by that little device. Someone with deep, intimate knowledge of many great aliens and most importantly, someone deeply beloved and treasured throughout the universe, with DNA which would allow him access to… the most difficult places.

And of course, the boy was oh so trusting, especially to his friends…

Should be easy.

“I think it is time for a reunion,” Aggregor smirked as he turned to glance at the capsule with Ra’ad inside.

* * *

Later in the Room of Ben Tennyson…

The Great Hero of the Universe and Wielder of the Ultimatrix, Ben 10 was dreaming of nothingness as he needed it for his work in protecting all.

Unaware of the sleeping teen, a familiar shadow managed to slip into his room and float close to him while he snored. A gentle tap on the cheek was felt as it woke Ben up, with blurry eyes soon becoming clear, he saw the face of the alien.

“Ra’ad?” Ben moaned as he was shaking off the sleep, but then shushing the boy as he gently touched his mouth.

“I am in need of your help, but we must talk alone.” The Jellyfish-like creature whispered to the youth, who rose from his bed.

Ben knew his parents hated when he snuck out of bed, especially when it involves aliens. He always made sure he left a note, to put their worries at ease.

* * *

_Went to help Ra’ad. Be back soon._

_-Love Ben_

* * *

He placed the note on his bed and went outside via window with Ra’ad. Once they were outside and alone, they decided to chat about what was going on and what happened after they last met.

“I was able to escape from Aggregor and located your device once more. I knew you would be the only one who can help us.” Ra’ad explained to the human.

“Alright, can you locate the ship and the others?” Ben asked his friend.

“Yes, but we must be careful. I feel that Aggregor will be waiting and I promise them I would return with you.” Ra’ad answered as he was acting a bit off.

“I’ll contact Gwen and Kevin and-.”

“There is no time. If we do not go now, then we will lose our chance to save them. Together, we can stop him.” Ra’ad interrupted, “Please, you are my only hope, Ben Tennyson.”

Ben took a moment then made his decision.

“Okay, let’s go together.”

Ben then slammed on the Ultimatrix and transformed into AmpFibian.

“Lead the way,” Ben answered as Ra’ad used the telephone wiring with the young hero following behind him.

* * *

In the Forest…

The jolts of electricity soon reached the edge as both Ra’ad and Ben in the form of AmpFibian emerged from the telephone wires.

Ben then returned to normal and followed the jellyfish-like creature into the woods.

“We must be careful and quiet; we do not know what is awaiting us within these woods. You should remain in your human form, so he does not detect your presence.” Ra’ad advised as Ben nodded as they snuck into the forest in search of the ship.

The air was thick as Ben felt as if something was wrong. Something was off with Ra’ad. Why so cryptic and why not seek protection with the plumbers? Or why not wait for the plumbers or his team to take Aggregor?

“Ra’ad, are you okay? You’re acting, weird.” Ben wondered to the Amperi he was following.

“Yes, forgive me. What happened during my escape, the pain I have suffered…” Ra’ad muttered as he began to slow down.

Before he hit the ground, Ben catches him and gently set him next to a tree.

“Are you okay?” Ben asked as he checked for injuries.

‘’I need to rest, but you must go on. Galapagus will be waiting for you, he is the only other to have escaped. You and he can stop him.” Ra’ad answered the hero.

“I can’t leave you here alone-.”

“Please, go, they need you. I can hide from Aggregor until your return. Go. Please, do not let this be a waste.” Ra’ad pleaded.

Ben nodded, silently promising to return, and continued to the path laid out for him. He soon saw a silhouette between the trees near the clearing.

“Galapagus? Buddy? Is that you?” Ben quietly called out, hoping it was him, but to his suspiciousness and dread, it was Aggregor.

Before Ben could slap the Ultimatrix to change, Ra’ad stops him!

“Hold for a moment, Ben 10. I want you to hear my proposition before you do anything… rash.” Aggregor smirked.

“What did you do to Ra’ad?” Ben Demanded.

“Simple device to keep him obedient. I made it for the others too.” He answered as he showed ben that the other captured aliens were each near his loved ones’ homes, “If you make any attempt, they will attack. You won’t be able to reach any of them in time and your morels refuse to hurt the innocent.”

“What do you want?” Ben demanded as he knew the situation was dire.

Aggregor’s sinister smirk grew.

“First, remove that device and place it on the ground. Next, you will come with me alone with the same device on your personage and will not struggle. Then, you will go into a deep sleep until you and the others are ready.” Aggregor ordered as Ben realized what was happening.

“You don’t want the Ultimatrix. You want me.” Ben gasped.

“That is right, the Universe’s greatest hero, the one who can turn into aliens without any permanent effects to his mind, malleable and compatible DNA, information of the most… secure places, and the most beloved being alive.” Aggregor answered, “The perfect chain to keep me grounded and sane. The perfect buffer.”

“You won’t win, my friends will beat you.” Ben countered.

“So, you will not fight me then? You will comply with your capture and… fate?” He questioned as an eyebrow mockingly was raised.

“I won’t fight you to take me, but you won’t be able to absorb me. I know I’ll find a way to stop you and save the aliens and if I can’t then my friends will.” Ben answered with his eyes narrowed yet determined.

“Touching, now remove your device.”

Ben then detached the Ultimatrix from his wrist, allowing Ra’ad to place the device on his head. The last thing he saw was Aggregor’s gloating features. Now that Ben was his, the other would return without any casualties. Can’t risk the plumbers finding him.

“Come, we have work to do.” He ordered as his mindless slaves followed him.

Once they were gone, the Ultimatrix began to glow and blink, sending out a message into outer space.

* * *

Galvan Prime…

The Great Thinker, Azmuth of the Galvan soon noticed the blinking light on his motherboard and knew what it meant.

“Hmm… He’s removed Albedo’s forgery. Foolish, but why now at a crucial time? Hmmm… I should speak to his Grandfather. But first…”

Azmuth located the Ultimatrix in the forest, with no one around.

Yes, he would definitely have a talk with his grandfather and to Ben for being an idiot for leaving such a dangerous device.


	2. Chapter 2

At the Rustbucket…

Azmuth of the Galvan had teleported to Max with the Ultimatrix.

“Azmuth? What are you doing here and why do you have the Ultimatrix? Did Ben do something?” Max wondered, feeling that he needed to lecture Ben about being more responsible.

“I did not take it from him, I found this alone outside. I came here to reprimand Ben Tennyson for this reckless behavior.” Azmuth answered as his words startled the elder man.

“You found it all alone? Outside? Without Ben?” Max questioned as he knew that something was very wrong.

Ben may have been careless at times, not think everything through, and can be completely reckless, but not even he would do something like, not intentionally. Ben would rather die than remove the Ultimatrix from his wrist and he would only do it for Azmuth. No, Ben could not be… He needed to find his grandson now.

“I need to contact Gwen and Kevin.” Max uttered as he grabbed his plumber’s badge, activating it for Ben’s team, “Gwen, Kevin, I need you to find Ben right now.”

 _“What is it? What’s going on?”_ Gwen wondered over the transmission, surprised to hear from her grandfather so early in the morning.

 _“Can’t it wait?”_ Kevin moaned, sounding like he just got out of bed.

“Ben is missing. We found his Ultimatrix but there has been no sign of Ben. Check for places that he might be.”

 _“Got it. I’ll check Ben’s house and Kevin will check Julie’s”_ Gwen assured as she sounded serious, knowing that something was going on and as usual, her cousin was at the center of it.

“Roger that… Max out.” The Grandfather spoke as he ended communications, worry filling his heart, and plaguing his mind.

He then turned to Azmuth, he too showed concerns for Ben’s wellbeing. Even after breaking and destroying his creation, even after disobeying and disappointing him, Azmuth still cares deeply for the wielder. The Galvan would never forgive himself if Ben is hurt or captured or even killed by a malevolent force.

“We’ll find Ben, we have to,” Max promised to not only Azmuth but to himself.

* * *

At Ben’s House…

Gwen reached her cousin’s house as she knocked on the door.

Soon her Aunt Sandra and Uncle Carl answered as they were surprised to see their niece.

“Gwen? Why, hello there. What brings you to our home?” Sandra Tennyson wondered, almost in a hopeful voice.

“Hi Aunt Sandra, Uncle Carl. Is Ben here?” Gwen wondered as she came in, surprising Ben’s parents by her question.

“No. Actually, he left last night. Ben only left a note.” Carl answered as he showed the young Anodite the letter.

* * *

_Went to help Ra’ad. Be back soon._

_-Love Ben_

* * *

Ra’ad? One of the kidnapped Aliens? He was alive? Why contact just Ben? Why Didn’t Ben contact them? Or was it that he couldn’t be able to? There were so many questions and little time to dwell on them. She needed to find Ben now.

“Mind if I go into Ben’s room? I think I may be able to track him.” Gwen requested as Ben’s father led the way to his room.

Ever the mess, she could tell that this was Ben’s room as she scanned the mana within the young hero’s most personal space. Seeing with the eyes of an Anodite, she scanned the room for the mana of Ben Tennyson and anyone for might have been in his room. She soon detected Ra’ad, coming to close contact with Ben’s. It seemed that Ra’ad was the one who woke Ben up and Ben followed him outside, leaving that note.

She then went outside to track the essence to the window. Gwen sensed Ben transformed and followed Ra’ad. The young Anodite then decided to call Kevin and her Grandpa. They needed to know what was going on if they were going to find her cousin.

* * *

A Few Minutes Later…

Kevin with Julie (who came out of worry), Max, and Azmuth arrived as Gwen filled them in on what’s going on.

“So, Ra’ad survived, talks to Ben and they both disappeared together?” Kevin questioned as his arms were crossed, “Smells like a rat…”

“The mana trail should lead to where you found the Ultimatrix. There I could use a spell and find out what happened.” Gwen suggested as everyone nodded as Gwen noticed how down Julie was.

“Don’t worry, Julie. Wherever Ben is, he’s been in tougher situations. I’m sure he’s just fine.” Gwen smiled at her as she touched her shoulder.

“But all those times, he had this or someone with him…” Julie muttered as Ship nudged her leg, giving her comfort.

“Don’t worry, Ben’s impossible to kill. I bet he’s already on his way back.” Kevin scoffed but even his tone could not hide the concern.

Somewhere deep down, they knew something was wrong.

* * *

On Aggregor’s ship…

Ben was in stasis as were his fellow prisoners’ while Aggregor decided to try a little test before trying the experiment on himself.

There was enough power to begin the first test and return home to Osmos V. After punching in the calculations, he then walked towards the sleeping hero.

“Enjoy your last pleasant sleep, child. For soon, you will become something more, then you’ll become me.” The Osmosian smirked then laughed as he left the area and prepared his machine for Ben and the others.

Once he was gone, Paradox came in and walked towards his sleeping friend.

“Oh Ben, I wish there were something I can do but even I cannot interfere with what’s going to happen. Just remember, my friend, keep fighting. As long as you keep fighting, even when hope seems lost, there is a chance to save us all.” Paradox advised the sleeping boy, “I will see you once this is all over.”

With that, the time walker disappeared.

Aggregor then returned as he transferred the aliens and Ben into the machine and turned it on.

Ben screamed in agony as did the other aliens!

* * *

In the Forest…

Gwen cast her spell as it revealed what had happened last night.

Pink images of Ben with Ra’ad appeared before them.

_“Ra’ad, are you okay? You’re acting, weird.” Ben wondered to the Amperi he was following._

_“Yes, forgive me. What happened during my escape, the pain I have suffered…” Ra’ad muttered as he began to slow down._

_Before he hit the ground, Ben catches him and gently set him next to a tree._

_“Are you okay?” Ben asked as he checked for injuries._

_‘’I need to rest, but you must go on. Galapagus will be waiting for you, he is the only other to have escaped. You and he can stop him.” Ra’ad answered the hero._

_“I can’t leave you here alone-.”_

_“Please, go, they need you. I can hide from Aggregor until your return. Go. Please, do not let this be a waste.” Ra’ad pleaded._

_Ben nodded, silently promising to return, and continued to the path laid out for him._

“Okay, Tennyson was out trying to free the others then-.” Kevin began but then Julie shushed him.

“Look.”

_“Galapagus? Buddy? Is that you?” Ben quietly called out, hoping it was him, but to his suspiciousness and dread, it was Aggregor._

_Before Ben could slap the Ultimatrix to change, Ra’ad stops him!_

_“Hold for a moment, Ben 10. I want you to hear my proposition before you do anything… rash.” Aggregor smirked._

_“What did you do to Ra’ad?” Ben Demanded._

_“Simple device to keep him obedient. I made it for the others too.” He answered as he showed ben that the other captured aliens were each near his loved ones’ homes, “If you make any attempt, they will attack. You won’t be able to reach any of them in time and your morels refuse to hurt the innocent.”_

Julie gasped as she realized that Aggregor was going to assassinate her, her family, Ben’s family, and everyone he ever loved.

_“What do you want?” Ben demanded as he knew the situation was dire._

_Aggregor’s sinister smirk grew._

_“First, remove that device and place it on the ground. Next, you will come with me alone with the same device on your personage and will not struggle-.”_

Soon the image became blurry then faded away.

“Aggregor has him.” Gwen gasped in horror as Max reacted instantly.

He grabbed his badge and send an emergency alert.

“TO ALL PLUMBER IN THE MILKY WAY; THIS IS MAGISTER MAX TENNYSON ISSUING A CODE RED ALERT! BENJAMIN KIRBY TENNYSON HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED BY WANTED CRIMINAL AGGREGOR! SEARCH EVERY CROOK AND CRANNY OF THE GALAXY! USE UTMOST CAUTION WHEN APPROACHING AGGREGOR, HE’S WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE! BUT RESCUE BEN 10 AND THE MISSING ALIENS! I DO NOT BELIEVE THEY’VE LEFT EARTH YET!” Max alerted as his message went out to every plumber in the sector.

There will be nowhere for Aggregor to hide with his grandson. The Plumbers will hunt him down like a dog for kidnapping one of their own.

“You’ll need more than the plumbers if you are going to save Ben.” A familiar voice advised as everyone turned to see Paradox, “Hello, all.”

“Okay, Paradox, tell us where Ben is and what you mean,” Kevin demanded as he hated the riddles from the time walker.

“I mean you will need the power of the Ultimatrix in order to save Ben and the other aliens Aggregor captured. I am certain Ben made arrangements in the event that anything were to happen to him.” Paradox reminded Julie as everyone was confused.

“Yes, he did. But-but I can’t-.” She began.

“Julie, Ben trained you for this moment. He may be foolish, but he knew how to prepare for the worse. He even believes you would be a better wielder than he is.”

“Her, wield Albedo’s forgery? Absolutely not! I would never allow it!” Azmuth protested to the time walker.

“Oh, but I fear it may be Ben’s only hope. He knew that Julie would be the only one not to be overwhelmed by its power and logical enough to put it to use. Besides, she is the only one Ben trained.” Paradox countered as Azmuth knew he was right in a level but was stubborn.

“Azmuth, please let me help. I can save Ben.” Julie pleaded to the Galvan who remained silent, “Well, I’m going, with or without the Ultimatrix.”

Before she took a step, Azmuth sighed and conceded, giving her the device.

“Ben has done wrong but also has done right. He even proved me wrong from time to time. Show me that he can prove me wrong again, Miss. Yamamoto or I’ll find another.”

Julie held the Ultimatrix with tenderness as she made a silent promise to Ben to save him. She then placed it on her wrist and became the next wielder.


	3. Chapter 3

Outside on the Training Fields…

Aggregor smirked as Ben, still controlled via the mind manipulating module on his head returned to his captor.

“Excellent, so it seems you are able to control yourself and be able to master more than I have ever hoped. You will be quite useful when we return to Osmos V.” He smirked as he placed a hand on Ben’s shoulder and sensed something off about his energy, “So I see. Even after they ceased, you refused to let go of them, snuggled safely in the warmth of your soul. Such weakness that allowed yourself to fell into my hands.”

They soon transported back to the ship of Aggregor then Ben followed him back to the deck like a mindless zombie.

“HALT!!” An intruder bellowed as the dangerous Osmosian found himself heavily surrounded and covered in red dots!

It was the plumbers.

“STEP AWAY FROM BENJAMIN KIRBY TENNYSON AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!!” The leading plumber ordered as the blasters were ready.

“YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR MURDER, ASSAULT, INVASION, KIDNAPPING, POSSESSION OF ILLEGAL DEVICES, ROBBERY, ASSAULT, AND MURDER OF PLUMBER OFFICIALS!!!” Another plumber warned as the Osmosian sneered at them as he noticed a man on the badge.

“WE HAVE SECURED THE CULPRIT AND HIS HOSTAGE, SIR!” He reported in as a voice on the other end was sending an order.

Aggregor could tell who he was talking to, the ever-loving Magister Max Tennyson wanting his grandson back. He may be with the Anodite and the other Osmosian. There was no doubt that they will be here soon.

“Back off, Aggregor.” The spiky hybrid warned, holding his rifle.

“Mr. Tennyson, can you hear us? Blink if you can.”

As the plumbers drew closer, Aggregor had a contingency plan. He nodded to his brainwashed puppet as Pierce noticed this.

“EVERYBODY OUT!!!” He warned as Ben riffled through his jacket pocket and threw down a plasma grenade!

Luckily, the plumbers managed to escape as Aggregor took control of the ship and flew into the air.

“THIS IS PEIRCE WHEELS; BEN TENNYSON IS BEING MIND CONTROLED BY AGGREGOR!!! HE’S LEAVING WITH BEN!!! PLUMBERS WILL PURSUIT!!!”

The chase was on for who will be the one to have Ben or die trying!

* * *

On the Deck…

Aggregor gritted his teeth as the HyperDrive disk was stolen from him!

There were far too many plumbers outside to escape to and he’ll be shot down if this continues. He is so close to power; he was not going to fail now. Then he turned to Ben and grinned one of the Devil’s. Surely the illustrious Ben 10 knew the perfect power source. The plumbers would have massive power sources for their base of operations on this primitive planet to work. If not the plumber then maybe other aliens he knows of who made this world their home.

Should not be hard to track by someone as well-informed as Ben 10.

“You know where I can find that power, do you?” Aggregor questioned as Ben was still under his control, both hands on his shoulders, gripping them painfully tight.

The stolen hero nodded as he was still in a daze-like state.

“Where?” He questioned.

Ben took a pause as if trying to fight it but eventually, gave his answer.

“Los Soledad…” He whispered as he fainted and was placed into a mobile pod by his captor.

Then that’s where they’ll go. He then types in the coordinates as he managed to locate the area with that name. A secret government research station that even the Highbreed would use to help with his invasion. There will be no doubt that the energy needed would be there and he would soon become powerful enough to begin his search for the map.

“Get away from him, Aggregor.” A cold female voice warned as the Osmosian looked away from Ben Tennyson.

It was a female Biosovortian with the symbol of the Ultimatrix on her chest. Quite an interesting turn of events, another user has stepped forward to take his prisoner’s place as a hero.

“So, another has taken the position of Wielder of the greatest known device in the entire universe?” Aggregor commented to the woman.

“Ben likes to prepare for the worst. That’s why he trained me to use it if something were to happen to him.” Julie answered as she pointed her pincher at him, “Now, give up and get away from him or I’ll show you why Ben picked me.”

“Cute.” Aggregor mocked as he activated his robots, forcing Julie to fight against these mechanized warriors!

While the current hero was busy fighting off the robots, Aggregor began to type in something into his ship’s motherboard! Julie in her Biosovortian form then reached for Ben who was trapped within the pod after defeating the robots!

“Hang on, I’ll get you out!” Julie promised, prying at the pod with her magnetic abilities as she heard Ben stir.

“Los Soledad…” He whispered barely being detected by his girlfriend.

“What?”

Before she had time to react, Aggregor blasted her with his spear.

“How romantic, but I believe that our time must be cut short. If you really are worthy of being his heir, then you will survive this. If not, then we will not meet again.” The deranged Osmosian spoke then teleported away with the unconscious hero.

“BEN, NO!!!” Julie gasped as she tried to stop them but was too late!

She then noticed the light glaring and flashing red as a countdown was begun! The ship was going to self-destruct!

* * *

Far off in the Forest…

Aggregor watched as the ship exploded from afar as his pod floated with his experiment inside, fast asleep.

“Hmmm… It seemed that your friend survived. It is good to choose an intended who is so strong. Such a shame you and she will never be again.” The Osmosian spoke to the sleeping boy, “In fact, when I have my way, you yourself will never be again.

He then left with Ben in his pod.


	4. Chapter 4

In the forest…

Julie Yamamoto, current wielder of the Ultimatrix pounded her fist onto the floor as she gritted her teeth from her failure.

Gwen and Kevin rushed to her side to help her up from the crater left behind from the massive explosion.

“Julie, are you okay?” Gwen asked the girlfriend of her kidnapped cousin, who was distraught by the chain of events.

“He was right there! He was so close; I could have reached him! I could have saved him!” Julie growled in frustration at herself.

“Julie, we’ll get Ben back. Don’t worry.” Gwen assured her as Kevin spoke up.

“Yeah, and besides, Aggregor’s trapped on the planet now. He’s got nowhere to run and nowhere to hide Ben. He’s trapped.” Kevin assured as Max joined in.

“Which will make him even more dangerous than before. He’ll be unpredictable when he’s cornered, and we don’t know what he’ll do to Ben. We have to be very careful.” Max advised as they here rumbling coming towards them.

Tanks appeared as did armed soldiers, ready to help in any way. As the team got out of the crater, a friend stepped forward.

It was Major Rozum.

“Need a hand?” The Major offered with a smile then looked around to see where the lovable hero was, “Where’s Ben Tennyson? I thought this was more of his line of work.”

Max looked down as Major knew what it meant.

“He took him. Aggregor has kidnapped Ben, Major.” Max answered in a saddened tone.

“Alright, this is now a military problem. If Aggregor is on the planet, we’ll find him.” He promised the older man, knowing how much family means to both of them.

“We need to find out where he’s taking ben and the other aliens.” Gwen pondered as Julie remembered something.

“Los Soledad… Ben said ‘Los Soledad’ the last time I saw him.” Julie gasped as she remembered the state Ben was in.

“Los Soledad is the only place on Earth, beside plumber HQ that could give Aggregor the power needed for his plan.” Kevin reminded while the Major held up the Walkie Talkie as Max got his Badge.

“THIS IS A CALL FROM MAJOR ROZUM, ALL FORCES SECURE LOS SOLEDAD! THIS IS A RESCUE MISSION FOR BEN TENNYSON! THE ASSAILANT MUST BE STOP! THE CULPRIT IS WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE BUT KEEP BEN TEN ALIVE! WE’RE HERE TO SAVE HIM AND STOP THIS INSANE ALIEN!” The Major ordered his men.

“THIS IS MAGISTER MAX TENNYSON! AGGREGOR IS HEADED TO LOS SOLEDAD! EVERYONE MOVE IN AND SECURE THE BASE! IF ANY OF YOU SPOT BEN OR AGGREGOR, REPORT IN BUT DO NOT GO IN ALONE. HE IS VERY DANGEROUS AND UNPREDICTABLE AND HE COULD HURT BEN!” Max ordered the plumbers as everyone was making their way to Los Soledad.

Julie prays that they could save Ben. She couldn’t bear it if something were to happen to him and she wasn’t able to save him.

No, she can save him, she can stop Aggregor and prove to Azmuth that Ben wasn’t wrong about her.

* * *

In the Desert of Los Soledad…

The guards stood alert as they were ready to face anything that comes their way.

“I heard this guy has the stones to kidnap Ben Ten himself, threatening to kill his family if he didn’t drop his watch.” They gossiped to each other.

“That explains why the plumbers are going ballistic. But why take the hero but not his watch?” The other guard wondered as they suddenly stopped when they hear footsteps coming their way.

They cocked their guns as the figure came closer to them. To their shock, it was not the wanted alien who has kidnapped, steal, and kill, but rather the once captive hero, Ben Tennyson. He was ragged with trembling legs and heavy breathing as he stumbled to the base.

“P-please… help…” He rasped then collapsed as the soldiers helped him up.

“Call in the Major. I’ll take Mr. Tennyson to the medical center.” One of the Guards ordered while the other nodded.

The soldier rushed to the doctors on the base as Ben was panting from the pain he endured.

* * *

On the ship…

Julie looked at the photo of her and Ben when they were on their first date.

It was the day that Ben showed her a world outside the one she could ever dream of and see sights she can always remember.

Ben may have been an arrogant, goofy, lazy, airhead, but he was the kindest and sweetest person she had ever met. He sacrificed his own personal life, to be able to relax and enjoy life as a teen, to be with his family without thinking about dying, for the world, if not the entire universe to be kept safe. But now, he was imprisoned, captured, and held hostage by a deranged Osmosian.

He needs help and he believes she is the one who can save him from whatever was planned for him.

Soon Paradox appeared and warned of what was coming and what Aggregor was planning with the portal he once used.

“Can’t you save Ben? Can’t you just take us to him and stop Aggregor?” Julie pleaded as the time walker was quiet.

“I’m afraid I cannot. There are things that I cannot or can do. Or rather, permitted to do. I can only bend the rules the degree, but never break them.” Paradox explained then continued, “Though I must warn you. When you finally see Ben again, he would not be the same as when you last see him.”

“What do you mean? What’s going to happen to Ben?” Julie asked Paradox.

“I’m afraid you will have to find out for yourself. Now, I would like a word with Mr. Levin.” He requested as he separated himself and Kevin from the rest of the group.

“What is it?” Kevin questioned the Time Walker.

The former con never really liked Paradox for his secretive nature and love for rumors. But if he could help Ben back, then he’ll put up with it.

“Listen, you will one day save the universe from Aggergor and return Ben. When that day comes, you must remember to not forget who you are or your friends and listen to Ben. He will be your best guide during the storm.”

* * *

In the Desert of Los Soledad…

As Ben lied on a medical bed, with his chest going up and down, the doctors completed his treatment and decided to allow his rest.

Once they were gone, Ben rose up from his bed like a zombie from its grave and quietly walked out of the room. Like a ghost in the night, he wandered the base until he found the control room and pressed the button to undo the security system, for the master that robbed him of his free will.

Aggregor smirked as he was one step closer to ultimate power.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read as you listen to this song, it will make it all the more powerful: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LO2J0e1oWvU  
> The musicians are geniuses.

_In a nostalgic place…_

_They were not certain on how they managed to enter such a strange and yet safe place to be as their memories were somewhat of a blur._

_It appeared to be a human campsite next to a river with a picnic table and RV next to it as the birds were singing a peaceful melody. The sun’s rays made everything glimmer and shine like diamonds among nature. Even the air they breathed in was nostalgic in a way that was no way possible, but beautiful none the less._

_Which made the stolen aliens, Bivalvan, Galapagus, P'andor, Andreas, and Ra’ad wonder where they were or how they came to such a place._

_“My home is considered serine and yet it is nothing like here. It almost seems like something out of a fairytale.” Galapagus spoke as he was enthralled by the beauty._

_“Are we even still on Earth?” P'andor questioned as he felt uneasy to be in a perfect paradise-like area and not know how he came here._

_“We must be. The ecosystem is exactly like Earth’s with items that could only be found here.” Bivalvan answered, though unsure himself as he gently touched the oak tree that leaves swayed in the gentle wind._

_“Andreas like pretty place. Pretty Place makes Andreas feel warm and happy.” Andreas admired as he looked to the sun._

_Ra’ad entered the RV in hopes of finding clues as the vehicle seemed so familiar, like a memory that didn’t belong to him. This out of shape, a primitive machine meant to be a house on wheels was filled with happy memories and moments that made Ra’ad feel odd._

_What was so special about this place?_

_Then he saw a photograph in a small frame by the bunk beds._

_“Ben… You brought us here. Aggregor forced you… forced us… But you refuse to let us disappear and you brought us here to be safe.” Ra’ad uttered under his breath as he held the picture close, “Thank you and I’m sorry.”_

_He would tell the others but not yet, he needed to stay inside just a little longer._

* * *

In the Lab of Los Soledad…

It wasn’t hard to send the human military and plumbers running, not when you have your own army of robots and the changed Ben Tennyson by your side.

They were forced to retreat with the immense power that Aggregor managed to grasp as his plans were falling into place. The Plumbers tried to stop him but failed as he had the upper hand in this matter. Ben Tennyson was his passport to the most secluded and heavily protected places in the universe and his key to the ultimate prize. Now, no more distraction and no more interferences. He can finally begin the most significant part of his plan and another obstacle to his plan would be gone.

“It is a shame that you must accept this fate. You would be an interesting enemy to defeat, Ben Tennyson. But your status and DNA will serve me well.” He smirked at the brainwashed boy, who gave no response.

They then walked to the Chronologger, beautiful and powerful with limitless possibilities and powers beyond comprehension. This energy source was what he needed to complete his plans and begin his pursuit of the ultimate prize. The robots in Aggregor’s employ began to work as Ben sat in a chair, lost to the control of the device placed on his head.

He growled as he heard the new wielder and her little friends coming this way. The Osmosian needed time for his machine. He had no time to fight these fools who try to get in the way of his destiny and the ultimate prize.

Then his eyes fell on Ben, dazed and emotionless since he was captured.

Though this shell of a hero, of a child, no longer wore his greatest tool, he was no longer defenseless. Aggregor made certain of that and he bet that the poor boy is lonely and misses his friends. This could be a good chance for the boy to perform one final task. The nail on the coffin, so to speak.

“Time to say goodbye to your friends, Ben Tennyson. I will allow you a moment of family bonding for one last time before you fulfill your purpose.” The deranged Osmosian spoke to the brainwashed soul as he modified the headband controlling him.

* * *

In the entrance of Los Soledad…

The plan was settling down as there was an uneasiness at the deck, the Major was sweating the most, contemplating on a situation and the choice he might have to make.

Aggergor was a serious and dangerous threat not only to Earth but to all of the universe. He cannot be allowed to walk free and continue with whatever his plans are.

“Max,” He spoke up, “I need to tell you something. If things go bad, if you fail to stop him, Aggregor cannot be allowed to roam freely.”

Max knew what he was getting at and it could kill them all.

“It won’t.”

“But if it does-.”

“It. Won’t.”

Julie then approached the two men.

“It’s time,” Julie spoke as everyone got ready to face whatever was out there.

They entered the base, sneaking to where Professor Paradox’s time machine was in the hope to stop Aggregor’s sinister plans. Julie then spotted someone outside of the entrance, leaning against the wall with his eyes covered by his hair.

“Ben.” Julie gasped as she didn’t hesitate to rush to him.

“Julie, wait!” Gwen whispered as she tried to stop her but failed.

“Ben, thank goodness you’re okay! I got so worried about Aggregor did to you. I thought-.” Julie smiled as she hugged her long-lost boyfriend.

“Julie, I’m running out of time,” Ben uttered under his breath.

“What? What are you talking about?” Julie questioned as the others came out too.

“Aggregor… He needs me to complete my role and I have to do what he said. My last order needs to be complete.” Ben explained as he raised his head up to reveal the headband.

“Julie, get back!” Gwen warned as she pulled her away from her cousin.

“Gwen, what are doing?”

“Ben’s under Aggergor’s control and-and something's wrong with his mana…”

“…Have you ever wondered where the aliens he took went? Where Bivalvan, Galapagus, P'andor, Andreas, and Ra’ad are?” Ben began in his mind-controlled state, “They are still here. They are still here with me…”

“Ben, what did he do to you?” Max questioned as he did not like where Ben was going with this.

“So much was given to me… Almost too much. I feel like I’m going to burst with them. But I know, they are safe. They are not forgotten or lost. Not Aggergor can do that. I was tested first with the remaining power of the ship.” Ben answered, “His experiment was a success.”

Then Ben was swallowed into a ball of light as it covered everyone’s vision! Julie tried to reach for him, but Ben had already disappeared!

When the light was gone, so was the hero’s original form. They all gasped at the monster that stood before them. A head and hair similar to Ra’ad’s bio with his locks become long, electrical tendrils, P'andor’s collar covering his neck and mouth as if to silence him, the body of Galapagus levitated him in the air, Andreas’s arms were replaced his human’s as they were empty of happiness, and the legs of Bivalvan were bent slightly.

But what was most haunting was the sorrowful look on Ben’s face. As if he was telling them he was sorry.

“Ben…” Julie gasped in horror.

Ben opened his eyes and bellowed like an animal, then charged at his dear friends and family!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep listening to the song in the previous chapter as I consider this kind of a two-parter. It will blow you away.

In the base of Los Soledad…

The Frankenstein-like creature once known as Ben Tennyson howled like a monster on the loose as he almost pierced Julie!

But then he was imprisoned into a bubble of mana by his distraught cousin, Gwen, who had tears in her eyes! She like the others were devastated by what Aggregor had down to him, what that monster turned him into.

“Ben, please don’t do this! Let us help you! You have to fight him!” Gwen begged Ben, who couldn’t listen due to the headband’s mind control.

He easily passes through the bubble as if it was nothing then swatted her away, sending her flying to the ground! Kevin with metal skin pounced as he pulled Ben’s arms to his back, his face planted in the desert soil!

“Tennyson, would you get a grip? That was your cousin you just hit!” Kevin fumed by Ben’s actions as the boy thrashed about like a bull, “I’ve been where you are! Overflowing with power, out of control! I got out and I can help you! But only if you fight it!”

Kevin then spotted something on Ben’s forehead, something that didn’t belong. That must be it. He tried to grab it before he was flung off the Hero’s back! Kevin tumbled into the dirt as he gritted his teeth from the attack on his personage! Then pulled down the collar that covered his mouth and opened wide.

_FOOSH!_

Like a dragon of old, flames spewed in their hunt for Kevin, but the young Osmonian Hybrid managed to dodge the fire! As he was trying to roast Kevin alive, Ben was then being blasted by his Grandfather, forcing him to dodge!

“Please, Ben! Don’t make me hurt you!” Max begged his grandson who he loved so much, hoping that he could hear him!

Ben bellowed like a predator on the hunt in the safari as he flew in the air like a hawk toward the elder plumber! The Major pushed Max out of the way as the electrical tendrils destroyed the blaster with ease!

“Careful, he nearly shocked you to death!” The Major warned as Ben was not finished as he blasted water at the two!

“Ben, stop it! Don’t let Aggregor win! Don’t let him turn the hero who saves the world time and time again become the monsters he fights!” Julie pleaded as she flashed the Ultimatrix.

Then Ben spotted the watch he once wielded, more specifically the symbol itself. It was his symbol, his when he was a hero... when he is still a hero… Ben stopped for a brief moment, no longer fighting everyone. Julie smiled as she believed she reached him. But then the device on Ben’s headband shocks him!

Ben roared again and attack Julie, who barely got out of the way!

“Please, I don’t want to fight you!” Julie pleaded to her boyfriend.

“Fight him, Julie!” Gwen shouted to her, “Ben remembers the Ultimatrix, he remembers he’s a hero! He’s fighting it! It’s the key to getting Ben back! Show him his aliens and fight and Ben can fight Aggergor’s control!”

Julie then looked to her boyfriend, still brainwashed and still attacking everyone who dared to try and stop Aggregor. She didn’t want to hurt Ben in the slightest, but if it was the only way to save him, then should fight him.

She slammed the watch and transformed into Spidermonkey!

Ben screamed as the memories of Spidermonkey entered his mind, but then shook it off to use Andreas’s power against Julie! She was nearly crushed until she slapped the Ultimatrix to become Goop and escaped completely!

She formed into a massive slimy green ball around the mutated Ben was in pain from the memories of Goop! But the headband took control again, forcing Ben to then use Bivalvan’s powers to blast her away!

Being washed away by a powerful stream, Julie was forced to transform again but into Ultimate Big Chill! She managed to go through the water by her form’s ghost powers and once out of the way of the water path froze. Ben broke away from the frost before it reached him as the memories were bringing him great pain.

But the Headband was still strong as he used P'andor’s power to fight back against the ice power of Ultimate Big Chill! Julie was still trying to figure out how to help Ben when Kevin helped her out.

“Julie, aim for the headband! That’s how Aggergor’s controlling him!” Kevin shouted as Julie spotted the headband!

She needed to get close to do that, to be undetected by Ben. Good thing Ben gave her training on the watch and the drive holding all his known aliens’ powers before this nightmare. There was one alien to end this and save her boyfriend. 

One more change and she was Nanomech as Ben in his state was unable to see her. Confused, he looked for his opponent in his brainwashed state. Julie took the opportunity to approach the headband that was placed on his head and carefully began to destroy it. Ben yelped and swatted her away as the Headband was cracked, almost broken but not. It was enough damage to cause Ben to faint as everyone rushed to him.

Julie returned to her human form as Ben’s Grandfather held him close.

“Ben…” She uttered under her breath.

“Oh Ben, what has he done to you?” Max whispered as it was a painful sight to see what Ben was forced into, what he was forced to do.

“D-don’t worry. He’s going to be okay. We’ll take him to Galvan Prime and Azmuth can-.” Gwen began.

“Hands off my vessel.” A dark voice sneered as a blast forced everyone away from Ben!

It was Aggregor who appeared.

“Listen, you can’t do this! It will drive you insane to absorb all that power! I know because it happened to me!” Kevin warned as Aggregor laughed in a mocking way.

“Foolish mongrel, why do you think I require Tennyson’s role in my plans. Humans are like sponges in the gene pool, able to absorb anything in the right conditions. Their DNA is compatible to near everything, a perfect buffer for my plans.” Aggregor explained cruelly, “But that will no longer matter to you.”

The blast aimed at Kevin, but Ben was awake enough and with every bit of will he had, pushed his best friend out of the way, hitting him instead!

“Ben!” They all screamed as the Headband was shattered by Aggregor’s attack!

With it gone, Ben was teleported away and Aggregor was ready.

The real nightmare began for everyone.

* * *

After the Battle, in what was left of Los Soledad…

In an attempt to destroy Aggergor, the Major dropped the bomb to kill him and everyone within Los Soledad.

But even though Ben and the other Aliens were absorbed, Ben’s consciousness could never disappear and from within Aggregor saved them all with their powers. Everyone was unconscious, Max being the most hurt, but everyone was alive.

“Why, why are you still here?” Ultimate Aggregor demanded as Ben appeared to him like a hallucination.

“You may have absorbed me, but I won’t disappear. I can’t completely stop you but if you try to do things that I consider crossing the line, I can hold you back. It’s like you said, I’m a buffer and you’ll get everything that comes with it. Just until I’m free at least.” Ben smirked as Aggergor growled.

“Insolent brat. Very well, I will appeal to your virtues and morals, for now. But I will pursue what I require.” Aggregor huffed and was about to fly away.

“Wait, let me say goodbye to them first.” Ben requested.

“And why should I do that?” Aggregor sneered.

“I’ll be less annoying during our first trip. I won’t even talk until we get there.” Ben offered as Aggregor couldn’t pass up that.

Ben then spoke through Aggregor.

“Bye guys, I’ll see you all when this is all over. Tell everybody I’m sorry I’ll be gone a while. Gwen, you’re an awesome cousin, stay sharp. Kevin don’t blame yourself for this, this was on me. Grampa, get better soon, I know the plumbers will fix you up.” Ben began then faced Julie, who lied sleeping, “Julie, I love you. You are the best person for the watch. You’re smart, kind, warm, and good. You’ll be even better than me. Prove Azmuth wrong for me okay?”

“Done?” Aggregor questioned.

“Yep, I’m ready. Let’s go.”

Then Aggregor flew away and Ben’s ghost disappeared with him in a mist-like fashion.


End file.
